brawldomainfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven
Haven was born in the Bronx, New York in 1993. A retired Brawl player, he was considered best wifi Pit by most who fought him, and has always been asked to join offline tournaments. However having strict parents, Haven wasn't ever able to attend offline tournaments as he would of liked to. Haven began playing Brawl at March 9, 2008 when the game first came out. Originally going to main Marth like he did in Melee, Haven was actually excited about another character he was planning to side, named Pit. Pit first appeared in E3 2006, and being an interesting looking character, Haven thought he would make a fun side main. Haven was also planning to side Meta Knight and Diddy Kong, Meta Knight not being sided due to being overpowered and Haven not using him unless necessary (mostly against other metaknight users) The Beginning of Haven's Journey into the Brawl Scene Surprisingly enough, Haven began getting into brawl by playing friends he had on youtube. One of his friends had joined a site called http://www.wiipals.net. This site was in it's prime during this time, exciting Haven because it offered new challenges that might actually encourage him to continue playing (Haven wrecked everyone he fought and was starting to get bored). At first, Haven was too busy with school and literally forgot the site existed until June. When he was reminded by his friend to start getting active, he went back on and saw that Brawl being new and the summer beginning, that the site was booming with activity. Two tournaments had just been created too, the Top 25 Brawlers of NintendoWorlds (NintendoPals was back then called NintendoWorlds), and another tournament. Not losing a single round in the other tournament, Haven started to get recognized as a brawler. He soon fought the second best brawler, and won without losing once, actually making him more popular. By the end of the week, Haven had become #2 on the Top 25 Brawlers. The best brawler during that time, The King of Boos, was his last challenge. Haven was confident, but the King of Boos played an Metaknight superior to any he had ever fought, leading to his loss. This caused Haven to lose confidence, even dropping the game for two weeks because he had never lost a set. Two weeks later, a member who left the site, Ride the Yoshi, came back. He was originally considered the best of the best before he left, and Haven was invited to fight with him. Seeing this as an oppurtunity for practice, Haven continued playing with him until RtY couldn't beat him anymore unless it was with Falco. He then played a tourmament that would decide the best player, and King of Boos was surprisingly kicked out of the first round by another player. Haven was confident then, beating the player that beat the King of Boos without a problem. The final match was RtY, and the set sadly never occurred because he was grounded for an entire year. Haven then became the best player on the site. Introduction to AllisBrawl As life continued, Haven soon became so great that nobody was able to beat him at all. This was during the time when Pit had a anti-metagame and was considered low tier. Because Haven managed to make Pit look amazing to everyone in the site, he was deemed with the title "Broken" by Nappy. This title was also given because Haven managed to use every character in the game at a level near his Pit after only 10 matches using them on average. A friend of Haven's began getting active in a site called AllisBrawl (AiB), playing in the ladder. Haven was interested, and joined the ladder hoping to meet better players. only losing twice in the first ladder, he was determined that he could make Top 8 in the ladder. However that was just a holiday ladder, and Haven had no idea what he was getting himself into. Fighting player's at a higher caliber then expected, Haven actually started off with 34 wins 14 losses. Soon he had started to fight an abundance of Metaknights, losing his temper and mindset. Because of this, he began losing a lot, soon having more losses then wins. This made him quit brawl for a few weeks (Because I was a scrub that couldn't accept losing :P). He soon met a player named Orion, a top player in NJ and a good brawl friend that would change his entire perspective on the game. Talking about this issue, Orion explained that brawl was a game of mindset. "As long as you are skilled and think positively, you will most likely do well, but if you start to think negatively and lose your focus, your losses will continue to add up and you will only do worse." Orion said these exact words, and Haven decided to try again. He went back into the ladder, and fought more and more people, not losing anymore because he put full concentration into the game. At the end of the day, he had only lost to one metaknight and beat everyone he had lost to before. He made Top 40, and actually had hopes of making Top 32 when he felt he wouldn't even make Top 100 after that incident. HolyNightmare And Atomsk were the top players during this time, having a set to see who would make #1 on the ladder. Atomsk ended up winning the set, and Haven saw that HolyNightmare was asking for a challenge. He gave a challenge to HolyNightmare and he accepted. This would be the first pro Haven would fight (Although HolyNightmare fought Haven before and won). The set was close, and Haven actually ended it winning 2-1. This caused a great confidence booster, and helped Haven get into the Top 32. Haven lost in the 4th rounds of playoffs this season. The next ladder, Haven worked even harder, being the first wifi Pit to make Top 8 on the ladder. The ladder after that, Haven played on an Alt. Account, AstralSoul, and made Top 32 only losing twice and making it far into the Playoffs until he lost to Ally and was disqualified in losers due to inactivity. After this though, Haven quit the game, becoming bored and becoming more occupied with his future at school. He still roams around today, watching you all... Category:Brawlers